


RK17cember

by Howlxte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secrets, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Vulnerability, Warm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlxte/pseuds/Howlxte
Summary: RK1700cember writing prompts.Prompts in non-chronological order following the love story between Connor and the RK900 named Declan.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38
Collections: RK1700 December 2020





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm doing another writing challenge but I'm taking what I learn from Kinktober and that is not everything has to be super long.
> 
> Anyways this is going to basically be following a love story not in chronological order where Connor falls in love with my version of the RK900. I thought about doing it in order and the said f it. So you'll have prompts where they are together or still in that pinning phase, anyways I hope you enjoy Declan cause he's kinda my OC.
> 
> One thing to note about Declan is he has a super deep voice, his headcanon voice claim is Corpse Husband from youtube.

Connor was nervous, the new RK900 was coming to the DPD today.

He still couldn’t believe all this time Cyberlife was creating his upgrade behind his back, trying to ultimately replace him with a better model. It made Connor realize that even if he did stop the deviants and Markus he would still be replaced cause there was no need for old technology.

Thankfully Markus led a peaceful revolution with Connor’s help but when investigating the tower after it was handed over to androids Markus discovered the RK900s. There were a couple of them that had been completely and he set them all free. One decided to come to the same DPD Connor worked at and was hired on the spot since the DPD was short officers as some service androids didn’t come back.

Connor lifted his head up when he heard someone enter the bullpen and his hands tighten into fists seeing who it was.

He never got to see what his upgrade looked like exactly and was surprised Cyberlife stuck with his facial template but as an android he could spot the cosmetic differences. For one their eye color was different, Connor had warm inviting brown eyes while the RK900 had steely cold blue ones. The RK900 also had less freckles splattered on his face than Connor. Besides the eyes the next staggering difference was the RK900 was taller than Connor who was already an impressive height.

The RK900 walked straight to Captain Fowler’s office and let himself in, it looked like Fowler was expecting him as he stood up and actually shook the android’s hand. Connor didn’t get that treatment until later on when he was given his position back.

A small tinge of jealousy went through Connor’s processors.

“So is that your better clone?” Hank asked, he saw the RK900 entered the building as well.

“Yes, that’s the RK900 my successor.” Connor looked over again at the captain’s office, he could lip read what Fowler was saying to him but then why did Connor care so much about his upgrade? He shouldn’t care because that RK900 was proof that he was destined to be replaced.

The RK900 left the office and was coming straight towards Connor and Hank’s desks. Connor saw him coming and was a little intimidated by his gait, the RK900 walked with drive, he gave off a huge vibe of don’t fuck with him.

The RK900 stopped in front of Connor’s desk and looked down at him, Connor now had a better look at him and got to see his wardrobe a little better. He wore a black turtleneck along with a white trench coat with the collar flipped up. It seemed a little weird to Connor why the RK900 was trying so hard to cover his neck.

“Good afternoon I am the new RK900 joining the DPD. I’m honored to make your acquaintance Connor.”

The RK900’s voice was deep, like very deep, not even the same tone as Connor’s.

“Damn now that’s a voice that gets people’s attention.” Hank said snapping the two androids out of their small staring contest with each other.

“Nice to meet you to RK900.”

“Please, call me Declan.”

Connor was surprised he had picked a name for himself, judging by his mannerisms this RK900’s social programming was already way better than Connor’s. Hank said Cyberlife failed him as Connor’s just made people want to punch him in the face.

“Now can you tell me where Detective Reed is? I’m going to be working with him.”

Connor blinked, surprised that Fowler assigned an android to Gavin who was still a jackass to him. But maybe Declan here could whip him into shape, like Connor thought before a ‘don’t fuck with me’ vibe was strong with him.

“He’s probably loitering the break room.” Hank said.

“Thank you, I hope we can maybe work and see each other more Connor.” Declan then reached a hand out and Connor noticed he was wearing gloves, an odd thing for an android. Then Declan took his hand, brought it up to his lips and kissed it. 

Connor’s LED went yellow from the exchange as Declan turned on his heel and headed straight to the break room.

Both Connor and Hank were stunned by the exchange, Connor trying to process what just happened.

“Looks like you got yourself an admirer.”

Connor whipped his head at Hank but then whipped it back towards the break room hearing the loud curse from Gavin.


	2. Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was totally inspired and ripped off that scene in FRIENDS where Monica and Chandler are still hiding their relationship from everyone.

Things were slow at the DPD which was a good thing, nice that there weren’t any murders or serial killers running around. Connor, Declan, Chris and Tina were in the breakroom enjoying some warm coffee and thirium. They were all chatting about Chris’ baby who was now walking so making his home life a little more chaotic.

“Oi tincan let’s go, got a case.” Gavin yelled into the break room obviously getting Declan’s attention.

“Alright duty calls, bye.” Then surprising all the humans in the breakroom Declan leaned in close to Connor and kissed his lips, the two exchanging a kiss. When both pulled away Declan realized what he had just done.

“And bye to you Tina!” Declan then kissed her quickly on the lips. “Chris.” The same to him and even pecked Gavin on the cheek who was grossed out. The two walked away and Connor was trying to make the blush go down.

“What was that?” Tina asked, looking at Connor suspiciously while Chris still stood there with a stunned expression.

“A new android goodbye.” Connor quickly said as he grabbed his cup and headed back to his desk.

That was a close one but there was no way those two won’t be suspicious, Connor and Declan had been getting too comfortable with each other. They had fallen for one another secretly and were keeping their relationship on the down low. Only Hank knew about it since he caught the two making out on his couch. There were rules in place at the DPD about fraternizing.

Connor sat nervously at his desk hoping Tina and Chris won’t report him.

An hour later he got a message from Declan to meet him in the evidence room. 

Connor was waiting in the evidence room and breathed a sigh of relief when he heard someone enter and it was Declan.

“What took you so long?” Connor asked, a little worried.

“I got caught up with work, but I’m quitting today.”

The two enjoyed the small joke for a millisecond before both fell into each other’s arms and started to passionately make out. Connor’s hands were all over Declan as he pulled Connor even closer. Connor even lifted up one leg to wrap it around Declan’s waist but then all of a sudden Declan shoved Connor off and just in time as Tina, Chris and Gavin all walked into the evidence room.

“So I’ll catch you later.” Declan said to Connor as he walked to the exit near the humans.

“Tina.” Pulling her into a kiss.

“Chris.” This one was a little more awkward but Declan managed to do it.

When he was getting closer to Gavin he just took a big step back and yelled. “See ya!”

After Declan left all of them stood there in shocked silence until Gavin broke it.

“What the hell was that?”

“That was the new European way androids say goodbye to each other.” Connor couldn’t believe he was pulling this out of his ass he had a fucking program to make believeable lies!

“That is not European.” Tina said loudly.

“It felt French to me.”

Everyone snapped their gaze at Chris.


	3. Vulnerable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorta of a twist with this one.

Maybe if he was just a little faster, a tad bit stronger he would have been able to avoid this predicament.

Connor was on a case dealing with people who were kidnapping and destroying androids. Leaving them in bloody piles of their parts for the police to find, though this organization was sloppy and Connor was able to pinpoint a location but he went without any backup.

Mostly he was trying to prove himself.

When Declan joined the DPD of course he was flawless, he was wrapping up cases faster and better than he ever did. People were praising him, telling him what a good job he was doing and it made Connor angry.

He shouldn’t be as Declan was humble and never flaunted his success, he even made Gavin not boast about their recent arrests.

Declan being humble just pissed Connor off more because it just made him even more perfect!

So this was how Connor went to the rundown house where the people were taking the androids to dissemble them. He didn’t see the metal bat coming and it hit Connor in the back of the head sending his processors into a frenzy. The two seconds he was stunned was enough for the anti android group to get a hold of him.

They tied Connor up with strong rope, binding his hands behind his back. He was still stunned from the blow to try and kick his legs out but even if he landed a kick Connor was on the ground in a vulnerable position.

Connor could hear the static words of these people making fun of him, how he wasn’t the upgraded model they saw on the news sweeping through the city and getting cases done.

“This must be the cheap knock off version.” One man said which got everyone else laughing.

Connor felt humiliated, he failed at trying to do this on his own and now was going to be sliced up into pieces and left as some mangled pile for Hank to find. Poor Hank didn’t deserve to see another person he cared about die.

Connor was wallowing in his self pity he didn’t hear the vile things these men were saying and he was snapped into reality when he felt his thirium pump was twisted. Connor tried to kick and get away but was being held down. A cry left his throat but due to the damage he sustained only choked out static came out.

The RK800 thought he was done for when the door was kicked down.

Everyone looked over at the door, Connor looking up to see who his savior was and his thirium pump beated faster.

It was Declan and he never saw the RK900 with a feral look like that before.

Declan advanced on the group and easily knocked each of them out. One man grabbed a gun and shot Declan but the bullet didn’t even pierce his chassis. Declan stalked towards the man who unloaded the entire clip into Declan who didn’t even flinch. Delcan ripped the weapon from the man’s hand and used it to knock him out. With all of the anti android group on the floor Declan came over to Connor.

First thing he did was break the bonds on Connor’s wrists. When Connor pushed himself up to sit on his knees he felt something be draped over his shoulders. Connor noticed it was Declan’s jacket.

“Are you alright?” Declan asked in that deep yet soothing voice.

“I’m fine, but you aren’t. You were shot six times.” Connor couldn’t see the damage on Declan due to it being dark in the basement and his black turtleneck.

Declan waved his hand and instead scooped Connor up into his arms. Connor tried to protest that he could walk but Declan wasn’t having any of it. Exiting out of the house Connor saw Declan brought backup who were heading into the house to arrest everyone inside. Declan brought Connor over to Hank’s car and sat him down in the backseat with the door open.

The RK900 took a step back to let Hank worry over Connor, tell him what an idiot he was and to never do that again. Connor apologized to Hank saying nothing like this will ever happen again.

An android EMT came over to Declan and Connor listened in very closely to their conversation.

“You were shot, we should assess the damage.”

“I’m fine, see.” Declan lifted up his turtle neck and Connor’s eyes widened. The skin where Declan was shot was peeled back revealing he had a black color chassis with blue accents. But the bullets didn’t even puncture the chassis, instead it looked like they bounced off his chassis which meant Declan was bulletproof.

But Connor had seen the schematics of the RK900, nowhere in them did Cyberlife go through the extra costs and trouble making them bulletproof.

The EMT said they still need to look at him and check where the bullets hit. Connor captured an image of Declan’s exposed chassis because he noticed there looked to be other damage to it.

What kind of secrets was Declan hiding?


	4. Broken/Damage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Declan.

Connor was laying on top of Declan while the RK900 ran a hand through Connor’s hair and the other rubbed his back. It was nice like this, it was how they typically spent their nights, just laying on top of one another maybe slipping into rest mode.

Though there was something on Connor’s mind, had been for a long time even before the two became a couple.

Connor had seen Declan without his synthetic skin and discovered his chassis was a pitch black color with blue accents and lighting. The chassis was made to be bulletproof as Declan had the minor scuff marks from bullets hitting him all over. But Connor noticed there were other leftover damages that with his advance scanning showed were burn marks.

Connor didn’t know a whole lot about Declan’s past, he was very secretive about it. Connor assumed he was woken up like the other RK900s the day Markus discovered them in the tower but due to Declan’s mannerisms and how he talked Connor had the hypothesis that Declan was older than he let on.

“Declan?”

“Yes dear?”

Connor always felt more soft each time Declan used a term of endearment.

“Why do you have burn marks all over your chassis? You’ve only been employed at the DPD for six months and never had an encounter with anything that could burn you.”

Declan went quiet and Connor was expecting him not to answer and change the subject but Declan had stopped rubbing his back and threading a hand through his hair.

“I haven’t been completely honest with you my love and I feel it is time I did.”

Connor pulled away from resting his cheek on Declan’s chest, he instead laid down beside Declan on his side watching the RK900 who was looking up at the ceiling.

“I was the first RK900 ever completed, I was the model RK900 shown off to the state department. They wanted to do more tests on me so I was given to them. They had their own engineering team that gave me my excessive upgrades.”

Now the mystery why Declan was very different to other RK900s was solved. Declan had many features that made him stand out, his black bulletproof chassis, his sharp serrated teeth, he also was way taller, most RK900s were six four while Declan was an impressive six six.

“Once they were done I was shipped off to the arctic to fight in the war, I was stationed with a top secret military task force and they hated me. They saw me as their replacement so mistreated me, I was their punching bag.”

Connor’s eyes widened hearing that Declan was bullied but this must have happened before androids were free proving Declan was older.

“They used a hot iron mostly to torture me, since bullets didn’t do anything and they couldn’t damage me too excessively or get punished.”

Connor moved closer to Declan and threw his arm around the RK900 pulling him close, nuzzling his shoulder to give Declan comfort, he didn’t deserve that treatment even if he was a machine.

“After what happened in Detroit all the troops from both sides were pulled back and I came back here. I met with Markus and showed him where the other RK900s were. Markus heard about what happened to me and went to the army demanding I be given compensation for being mistreated. The army was already dealing with what to do with all the soldier androids they settled and gave it to me. I then decided to join the DPD to meet you.”

Connor was taken back that Declan wanted to specifically meet him. “Why?”

“If it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t exist, I wanted to pay respects to my predecessor, but now I ended up finding the love of my life.”

Connor smiled and leaned in close to kiss Declan’s lips, his thirium pump bled for the mistreatment Declan suffered through but now his life was a much happier one.

The two continued to lay in silence on the bed just taking in each other’s presence before Connor’s curiosity got the better of him.

“How much compensation did you get? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Declan chuckled and ran a hand through Connor’s hair. “I was given three million dollars.”

“What the fuck!?”


	5. Superior/Replacement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The typical but I still eat this shit up 'Connor thinking RK900 is better why would he like me?'

Connor was more nervous and stressed out, it all began when Declan started working at the DPD a week ago.

The RK900 didn’t get to shine too much because Gavin was always making the bot do grunt work but Declan put his foot down reminding Gavin he was a detective and his partner. Connor remembers the exact words Declan spoke to him.

“No matter how much you bitch and scream I’m not going anywhere, so you can stop being a little bitch and get over it.”

That said in his deep voice did things to Connor he will deny till he’s deactivated.

As soon as Declan was allowed to do his job he did it flawlessly.

Declan wrapped up Gavin’s overflowing back workload freeing them up for new cases. Declan got one that Connor really wanted but it was given to his superior model.

Connor was having thoughts that the DPD won’t need him anymore, that Declan would replace him and take over all his work.

The RK800 was pre-constructing scenarios where he was gone and everyone at the DPD forgot about him and loved Declan. Hank patting him on the shoulder saying ‘atta boy’ the captain giving Declan a promotion, Declan effectively eradicating crime through the entire city.

Most of these scenarios were over the top but it made Connor just worry more. He didn’t want to be replaced for real.

“Connor you alright? Your strobe light has been flashing all sorts of colors.” Hank noticed his partner’s LED was changing color from yellow and red, in his short time working with Connor he knew that didn’t mean anything good.

“I’m fine Hank.”

“Connor I know when you’re lying, your light gives you away. Come on you can tell me.”

Connor looked over at Hank and contemplated revealing what had been bothering him, it sounded silly, and for nothing.

But Hank has been a confidant to Connor whenever he had trouble figuring out new emotions or experiencing different outcomes.

“I’m just worried Declan is going to replace me for real.”

“Oh Connor don’t think that.” Hank sighed loudly before continuing. “Declan isn’t going to replace you, both of you are valuable to the force, besides I think Declan would be sad if you left because of him.”

That got Connor’s attention and he gave Hank an odd look. “What do you mean by that?”

“For a very vigilant android you really can be oblivious. Have you’ve not noticed the looks Declan gives to you?” Connor shook his head. “I think the terminator has a crush on you, hell he kissed the back of your hand when he first met you.”

Connor flushed remembering that, how Declan gently took his hand and placed a chaste kiss to the back of it.

But Declan having a crush on him?

That sounded impossible.

“You’re wrong Hank, why would he like his predecessor? He’s literally the better version of myself.”

“You got to stop thinking Declan is you, he’s not, both of you are completely different and maybe you should see him that way. Not as the RK900 your upgraded model but instead as Declan the other detective you work with.”

Connor processed Hank’s words and he was right, since he met Declan he kept thinking the RK900 as only his replacement, not as an individual android which wasn’t fair to Declan.

It’s not like he asked to be made, to replace another android.

Connor feigned a sigh. “Ok Hank, I’ll give it a try.”

“Atta boy.”


	6. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That oh so sweet comfort.

Declan was standing in the rain, he was getting soaked which despite him being drenched did nothing to hide the blood stains on his white clothes. He had failed the hostage situation and someone paid with their life, he had tried to save them but humans are unpredictable, even with his advanced systems he wasn’t fast enough. The victim's blood and the shooter’s were mixed on Declan’s clothes as he unleashed his anger on the shooter, he had to be pulled back before pummeling the man to death.

He stood there while paramedics and other officers did their work, nobody dare approach him.

Connor watched the usually stoic and level headed android be at an all time low.

The RK800 came closer, someone wanted to warn Connor to stay back but everyone still did not dare disturb Declan.

Connor was in front of Declan and gently placed a hand on his cheek. Declan flinched and bared his teeth at the touch but immediately stood down seeing it was Connor. It broke Connor’s heart seeing Declan’s blue eyes with so much turmoil.

“It’s not your fault.” Connor whispered low only Declan would hear, then Connor snaked both of his arms around Declan’s middle and hugged him close.

Declan returned the hug squeezing Connor tight as he buried his face in Connor’s shoulder. The two stood in the rain holding each other, Declan’s hands tighten around Connor’s jacket.

A little while after an umbrella was put over the two and Connor pulled away slightly to see Hank holding his own umbrella and one over the two.

“I know you two can’t get sick but you should get out of the rain.”

Connor looked around and saw most of the crime scene had cleared away, only the two androids and few other officers remained. Nodding Connor took the umbrella and gently urged Declan to come with him to Hank’s car.

Hank drove the two back to their apartment and said goodbye, Hank also said he would take care of all the paperwork to give them time to cope.

Connor pulled Declan into their apartment and straight to their bathroom.

Connor peeled off Declan’s wet and bloodstained clothes and he did the same with his wet clothes. Connor turned on the shower until the water was warm and the two androids entered.

Standing under the warm water spray Connor held Declan giving him comfort. Declan held Connor tight, his hands splayed over Connor’s hips and back. The skin where they were touching peeled away and a light interface was prompted. Just having the two exchange their loving comforting emotions to one another. It was bringing Declan’s stress down finally.

Connor pulled away to then kiss Declan’s lips, when he moved back Declan pressed his forehead to Connor’s.

“Thank you beloved.”

“Anytime my dearest.”


	7. Machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More peeks into Declan's past.

“When a human gives you an order you obey machine.” The general growled at RK900. 

“Sir if this continues I will be damaged too much and would need costly repairs.” That earned RK900 a swift hit in the back of the head by a machine gun. The RK900 was on his knees before the leader of the covert squad it was assigned to.

The soldiers hated him seeing the RK900 as their better replacement. So many took to bullying it, enjoying when it would follow orders or wouldn’t flinch when using the hot iron on his body.

But RK900 took a step back when a soldier went at it again with the hot iron and that angered everyone. RK900 tried explaining that if more damage happened he needed repairs and would be benched from the upcoming mission he was needed on. The general stepped in and commanded RK900 to kneel while he figured out what was going on.

The hit to the back of the head didn’t phase the RK900, he wondered why they all kept doing physical violence to him when he couldn’t feel anything.

“Stop playing with it until after the mission.” Was all the general said, the soldiers grumbled and left the RK900 kneeling in the snow. Eventually RK900 stood up and put his coat back on, returning to his charging station like the well behaved machine he was supposed to be.

* * *

Connor pulled away from the interface unable to watch more of what Declan went through when in the army. It hurt seeing his dearest be treated like that, physically abused and told to obey. Connor threw his arms around Declan and the RK900 pulled him closer.

“It’s ok, I’m ok.” Declan rubbed Connor’s back.

“No it’s not ok, even if you were a machine how could they do such horrid things to you?” Connor’s hands tightened where he was grabbing Declan’s shirt in anger. Connor hated when his loved ones were mistreated, it made him feel useless that he was unable to do that.

“Enough of that love, you’re not useless, you’re here now and that’s all I need.” Declan pressed a kiss to Connor’s red LED. He must have picked up on Connor’s thoughts and quickly put a stop to them.

“But still...you’re not a machine, you’re you.”

“I know that now thanks to you.”


	8. Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A part of me wants to maybe add a steamy theme into one of the prompts but which one?

The contrast between Connor and Declan’s hands was staggering.

For one Declan’s hand was slightly bigger than Connor’s not by a lot but noticeable when they pressed their palms together.

The biggest difference was the plastic color.

Connor had the typical white plastic that every android was made of but Declan had the new bullet proof military grade pitch black plastic. It had blue accents and lines all over and Connor got excited seeing his white against Declan’s black.

Almost like two puzzle pieces coming together.

Connor threaded his fingers with Declan’s hand as the two laid together, basking in the afterglow of a passionate night. Connor’s skin peeled away along with Declan’s and where their hands were joined it glowed a light blue. An interface wasn’t prompted but just feeling each other’s base chassis was enough.

Declan was always hesitant with interfacing since he had mostly done it to absorb the A.I. of other androids, take the information needed and then delete the A.I. leaving the android body a husk. He was scared that if he did it to Connor he would still absorb the A.I. Connor reassured him that things would be ok but he understood Declan’s concerns.

Connor worried as well if Amanda was laying dormant in his head waiting for the moment to strike.

For now all the two did that was kinda like interfacing was exchange their emotions and feelings. Connor felt the wave of love and fondness Declan had for him, enjoying it washing over him.

Declan placed a kiss on top of Connor’s hair which made Connor’s smile grow wider. 

Before Declan could sense what he was going to do Connor without letting go of Declan’s hand got up and swung his leg over Declan’s hips to straddle them. Declan’s LED flickered yellow for a moment before settling back to blue. Looking up at his beloved from where he laid, sensing the wicked naughty thoughts Connor had in mind.

“For my predecessor you sure have me beat in being absolutely _insatiable_.”

“Can never stop getting enough of you.”


	9. Sensory Overload/Overheat [Explicit]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: -wants to write a smut chapter for this work-  
> This prompt: -exists-  
> Me: owo
> 
> This was the perfect prompt to do some sweet loving so obviously the rating changed on this story. I do think this might be the only nsfw prompt of the series but we'll see.

“Are you sure? You know I can get a little intense in everything I do.” Declan was above Connor, bracing his hands on either side of the RK800’s head.

The two had been passionately making out on the bed and clothes were torn off to touch more synthetic skin. Declan was right about him being intense since all of Connor’s clothes were ripped to shreds but he didn’t care, he only wanted to feel Declan and everything he had to offer.

Intimacy beyond touches and kisses has been in the back of their minds since becoming a couple. It wasn’t something important in the relationship but both were curious. Connor had always been curious about sex, he didn’t come equipped and after the revolution obtained a sexual component, he didn’t get one standard for his model appearance instead one he felt comfortable with. Declan said he looked beautiful the first time they were nude and Connor’s vulva was on display. 

Declan oddly enough was equipped which Connor thought was weird why Cyberlife or the army would do that. Declan explained that he was to do covert missions and since his negotiating programming was more advanced he would need to do anything to gather information. That made some sense but Connor still was baffled as to why it was a large cock though.

Connor was attracted to Declan but sexual attraction came later, the pair then discovered that both of them were demisexual, only a sexual attraction occuring when one was emotionally and physically attracted to another.

Coming back to the present Connor smiled up at Declan and reached his hand up to cup Declan’s cheek, a swell of love in his chest when Declan leaned into his hand to place a small kiss.

“I trust you, I want to feel you in the most intimate and physical way two beings can be.”

Declan smiled more and leaned down to capture Connor’s lips, the two returned to their steamy make out and Declan laid himself on top of Connor but not hard enough to crush him. Connor’s hands started to caress and stroke Declan’s back while one of Declan’s hands smoothed down his side. Everywhere they touched synthetic skin bled away to reveal their contrasting color chassis.

When Declan’s hand dipped between Connor’s legs he pulled away to let out a small gasp. That felt good, Declan’s fingers brushing over the smooth hairless vulva. Pressing his forehead to Declan’s while the RK900’s hand teased his vulva.

Declan’s finger started to rub Connor’s clit and the RK800 finally let a moan slip from his mouth. The more Declan touched the more he knew what made Connor continue making those sinful sounds.

It didn’t take long or much for Declan to slip two fingers inside Connor, it helped the RK800 had a self lubrication.

Declan just slowly pushed his fingers in and out of Connor watching his face be overcome with pleasure. “Does it feel good?”

“Yes, I want more.”

Declan pulled his hand away and got in position, Connor opened his thighs more to give Declan more room. It was slow and gentle between them, Declan wanted this part to go smoothly before he eventually fell into his passion.

It didn’t hurt when Declan pushed inside Connor, the RK800 held on tighter to Declan but whispered for him to keep going. When Declan bottomed out the two stayed there for a few minutes soaking in each other.

When Declan pulled out and snapped his hips back Connor moaned loud.

It became a blur to Connor as his system was overwhelmed by the intense pleasure. He wrapped his legs and arms around Declan who didn’t stop moving his hips.

Connor was caught up in the intense pleasure he hadn’t realized he was already brought to the edge twice. When a warning flashed in his HUD saying he was experiencing an overflow of data.

Declan was too into the pleasure he didn’t see the warnings as his face was buried in Connor’s neck. Connor knew he should tell Declan what was happening but another part of him was drunk on the pleasure he never wanted it to stop.

Red warnings flashed in his HUD as his systems were being overloaded and his body was heating up.

Connor then heard Declan grunt loudly and feel something spill inside of him which meant that Declan cummed but was still moving inside Connor. It was getting more and more intense until one final hard thrust came from Declan and that was enough to send Connor over the edge. He let out a scream as he orgasmed more intensely than before.

**[SYSTEM SHUTDOWN IN 3..2..1…]**

When Connor fell limp in Declan’s embrace he immediately began to worry. Declan thought the worst of it until he touched Connor’s face skin peeling back to do a scan and sighed in relief seeing he just overloaded Connor’s systems and sent him into a reboot.

That brushed at Declan’s pride a bit.

Noticing both of them were wet from Connor’s release he went to work cleaning everything up, including changing the sheets before laying Connor back in bed. 

Pulling Connor close to his chest after laying the blanket over them he ran a hand through Connor’s hair pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Goodnight Connor.”


	10. Structure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short.

Connor always prided himself in maintaining structure in his life post deviancy. He enjoyed having tasks to do and an overall mission even if it was bad in the past. Now his overall mission was protecting androids and humans in this new world where they are to coexist.

What threatened this structure was Declan.

Mainly since his sense of structure was better than Connor.

He recently found out why Declan was solving cases much faster than he was and discovered Declan’s amazing organization strategy, now it became clear he was in fact the more advanced one of the two. It was flawless, tacking on Declan’s just better overall attitude towards humans and able to get them to confess he was the best.

Connor needed to stop thinking like that, Hank scolded him for doing that when it wasn’t fair to Declan he was created to be better than Connor, not like he had a choice in the matter.

Looking over at Declan’s desk where he was staring at his monitor, Declan’s hand was touching the base, skin peeled away showing the pitch black chassis.

Even physically Declan was structurally better than Connor.


	11. Warmth

Connor hated the cold, ever since he was trapped in his own mind in the middle of a blizzard about to shoot Markus in the head he abhorred the cold.

It wasn’t even like Connor could actually feel it, but he felt it in the Zen Garden, the bite of the snow, the wind whipping at his face. How the colder it got the more it slowed him down. Fearing that he be trapped in that blizzard forever.

Connor avoided snowstorms after that, anytime the weather said one was coming he stayed strictly indoors.

Declan noticed Connor’s stress was higher than normal when they came home to their apartment. He wanted to go home as quickly as possible which tipped the RK900 off since Connor would stay overnight at the DPD if he was neck deep in a case.

Declan watched as Connor moved around the apartment, he pulled the curtains over the window shielding the blizzard happening outside. A scan showed that Connor was shaking, it looked akin to shivering which made Declan’s stress go up.

Why was Connor shivering? He couldn’t feel the cold.

The more Connor moved around the apartment trying to find something to do the more antsy it made Declan.

Declan went into their bedroom and grabbed the white chunky knit blanket he had made for them. 

Connor’s calibration activity was doing coin tricks, it was assigned by Cyberlife, Declan had the same thing but traded it for a butterfly knife. When leaving the army he instead took up knitting to calibrate his systems, he found knitting decreased his stress and he enjoyed making things.

Coming back into the living room he saw that Connor was sitting on the couch fiddling with his coin. Declan didn’t need to see it but Connor’s LED was probably yellow with flickers of red. Declan draped the blanket over Connor who flinched from the weight of the blanket on his back.

“Declan?”

The RK900 remained silent as he wrapped Connor in the blanket until Connor was basically in a blanket burrito. Declan picked Connor up and took him into the bedroom laying him down on the bed. Declan shut the curtains, dimmed the lights and threw another blanket over them when he got into the bed. Pulling his blanket burrito boyfriend closer he placed a kiss on Connor’s forehead.

“Now you’re all toasty warm.”

Connor wanted to retort that androids didn’t get cold but it clicked why Declan did this.

Smiling softly Connor’s stress was going down as he closed his eyes and snuggled close to Declan who will keep him warm from the cold.


	12. Dissimilarity

At first glance it was easy to mistake Declan and Connor for being identical but the more Connor spent time around Declan that couldn’t be further from the truth.

The similarities started and ended with their face, that was the only thing similar about them.

If Connor was being honest he found it extraordinarily interesting that even though the two of them were sharing a face they were so very different.

As a new intelligent species and one with many copies of another, individuality was very important to an android, to make them stand out from all the similar faces. Connor was one of the lucky ones as there weren’t many running around with his face but his face was infamous. The deviant hunter title followed him around everywhere he went.

Today Connor didn’t know why the human server at the bar kept saying Connor and Declan were identical, like twins. Couldn’t she see how different they were?

How Declan had thirty five percent less freckles than Connor? How much taller Declan was? How Connor’s face wasn’t as sharp and structured like Declan’s? Even if he was wearing his scarf Declan had three freckles down his neck that reminded Connor of Orion’s belt constellation. 

“You’re thinking too hard again, got that furrow brow.” Declan poked between Connor’s eyes at the furrow brow pulling the RK800 from his thoughts.

“We’re not similar.” Connor blurted out.

Declan blinked at him before smiling. “Yes love we’re not similar, we’re so very different, only our kind can see it.”

“I just wish everyone could, see how dissimilar you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Howlxte)


End file.
